


Terezi: the sordid making

by gardengnosdick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, First person view, Shitty improvised stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardengnosdick/pseuds/gardengnosdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning of act five I went to Andrew Hussie.</p><p>Knocking on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terezi: the sordid making

In the beginning of act five I went to Hussie.

Knocking on his door.

He soon opened it wearing little to no clothing at all and I told him in a serious tone. "I'm here for the business Mr. Huss"

He led me to his bed room where I sat on his waterbed, I complimented him on having such furnashings. He thanked me.

Now it may have not been obvious,  
but I was dressed as Vriska Serket before she was introduced, as he ordered.

He removed all of his clothing, I was somewhat surprised how fast he was was going to fast but still, 

this is what had to be done.

 

He walked up to me, his cock was basically in my face, he looked down at me and ordered I got to work immediately.

Though before I did it I asked him "Will my fantroll become canon, Mr. Huss?"

He nodded.

Knowing that my fantroll would become canon in no time I began the horrible job,  
I somewhat regret it,   
but at the same time having my fantroll become canon was very important to me.

My fantroll was Terezi Pyrope.

I soon left the small house behind, with a little bit of unwiped semen still on my face, I  
said to myself "A job well done."

I repeated it once more, "A job well done..."  
Then I got hit by a truck on the road.

The end.


End file.
